


The Dreamworld Experience™

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: australian au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, But it's there, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: spending a day at dreamworld with his two crushes definitely wasn't jisung's best idea in the world. but, maybe it turns out to be in the end.





	The Dreamworld Experience™

**Author's Note:**

> in the same universe as 'straya mate, but can be read alone
> 
> minho is a Confident Gay™, jisung is panicked and changbin is just confused

jisung decided that being in a car with two of his crushes was not a good idea when they both look really cute and he was really bi. he decided that spending an entire day at dreamworld with them was even worse an idea. but they had decided on the idea during sports day and jisung would have felt bad if he cancelled so close to the date, so he went with them.

they bought their tickets and entered the park, standing in front of the dreamworld sign with a map between them. "so," minho said, "where do we want to go first?"

"i don't know about you two, but i'm getting ice cream," changbin said, pointing to the pastel pink building with the 'streets' logo on it.

jisung laughed and put a hand around changbin's shoulders. "binnie, it's only 10 in the morning. at least wait until we go on a few rides first," he said. "then we can get pizza or something to share." changbin pouted, but complied anyway.

they decided to go on the giant drop first, but it took some convincing to get changbin to agree. "fine," he said after a minute or two - even though they were already walking there. "i'll go on it. but if i die, i'll haunt both of you for the rest of your life."

"alright," minho said. "i'll take full responsibility in the event of changbin's death."

they walked up the stairs to the entrance of the giant drop, the clicking of the mechanisms entering jisung's ears. "it's really high," changbin said, reaching for minho's hand. "are you sure it isn't that scary?"

"don't worry, darl," minho said. "it may look really high, but it's not that bad." the three walked into the line before changbin could change his mind. as they waited in line, jisung listened for the screaming and the clattering of the rails as the machine dropped the seats.

he noticed changbin step closer to minho and tighten his grip on the other's hand. "do you want to wait for us out there?" minho asked, clearly noticing changbin's panic.

changbin shook his head, but jisung could see he really did want to. "no, it's okay," he said, voice shaking, "i'll be fine once we get up there, i'm sure." minho frowned and shared a look with jisung.

"okay then, whatever you say," minho said, pulling changbin closer and putting an arm around his shoulders. "you can sit between me and sung-ie if you want." changbin nodded silently as the dreamworld worker walked out and lead them onto the ride.

the three of them sat in the middle of the ride, with jisung on the left, minho on the right, and changbin in the middle of them. as soon as they were harnessed in and the ride began to go up, changbin froze. " _hyung_?" jisung asked, reaching out for changbin's hand. changbin didn't reply, he only held onto jisung's hand like a lifeline. " _hyung, just breathe. you'll be okay._ "

changbin just shook his head and shut his eyes. jisung looked out at the view and decided that he would have enjoyed it if he wasn't held in by only a harness 30-something floors above the ground. they finally reached the top and were set in by the mechanism with a 'click'. " _binnie, sweetheart, you'll have to hold onto your own harness,_ " minho said gently, prying changbin's fingers away from his own. changbin let go of jisung's hand and instead held onto the handlebars of the harness.

" _i love you both_ ," changbin blurted, surprising jisung. " _like, literally. i'm in love with you both. i've loved minho since i met him and jisung since our combined dance lesson._ "

jisung shushed changbin softly. " _hyung, we'll talk when we're at the bottom. just try to breathe_ ," he said, hearing a second click halfway through the sentence.

"hold on," minho shouted. jisung just had time to sit back in his seat before they were dropped. the silence of the top of the tower was replaced with the rushing of the wind and minho's excited yelling. before jisung could fully get used to the almost zero-gravity of the drop, they hit the magnetic brakes.

"holy shit," changbin breathed out. jisung laughed at first, until he turned and looked at changbin, who had tears running down his face and whose chest was rising and falling quickly.

"binnie? binnie?" jisung asked, quickly undoing his harness as the ride came to a stop. he undid changbin's for him and held his hands, frowning as they shook.

minho jumped out of his seat and helped jisung guide changbin out of the seat. "here, sweetheart, we'll go sit down outside," he muttered gently. the two walked either side of changbin as they walked outside and sat down on the bench outside the queue.

"i'm sorry," changbin said quietly, fidgeting his hands in his lap.

"what for, bin?" jisung asked, taking changbin's hands in his own.

changbin pulled his hands out of jisung's and gestured to himself. "this."

"you don't need to be sorry for anything, binnie," minho added. "would you like some ice cream?" changbin nodded in reply, taking jisung's hand back in his own. the three walked over to the ice cream place and minho left jisung and changbin outside to get the ice cream.

jisung and changbin sat in silence for a bit, before changbin spoke up and broke the silence. "i meant what i said up the top, you know?"

jisung hummed in reply. "we'll talk when we're all together," was the only thing he said. changbin nodded and looked down at the leaf he was ripping up in his hands.

minho joined them after a few minutes and frowned as he sat at the table. "what's wrong?" he asked, giving the two their respective ice creams and a spoon.

"nothing, min," changbin said. "don't worry about it."

minho didn't look convinced, but didn't push the matter. "do you guys want to sleepover tonight? mum and dad are going out and don't want me alone," he said, changing the subject quickly.

changbin looked hesitant for a few seconds (jisung was pretty sure he knew why, and felt the same way), before nodding. "i'll text mum," he said, grabbing out his phone.

"can you drop me off at my house for a few minutes to get clothes and stuff?" jisung asked, texting the family group chat the details.

"no problem," minho said. "binnie, do you need us to drop you home for a bit as well?"

"thanks," changbin said. "and mum said i could stay over."

jisung's phone buzzed on the table, which got the attention of the three. jisung read the text quickly and nodded. "i can come as well," he reported.

the three finalised the details of the sleepover as they ate their ice creams, occasionally stealing from one another. "hey, binnie, do you want to come on the other rides?" jisung asked, collecting the empty ice cream cups and putting them in a nearby bin.

changbin shook his head slowly. "probably not," he said. "i'll just watch you two if that's okay."

minho smiled at him. "that's alright," he said. "as long as you're sure, though."

changbin nodded. "i'm sure. i can watch you two having fun rather than ruining it by crying again."

"you didn't ruin anything," jisung said, kissing changbin's forehead over the table. "it was our fault for making you go on something you clearly didn't want to go on."

"before this becomes a back-and-forth," minho interrupted, "it was nobody's fault, and nobody ruined anything." changbin laughed softly and jisung felt a warmth in his chest.

"come on, min," jisung said, grabbing minho's hand and excitedly trying to drag minho away from the table. "you promised you would go on the claw with me!"

minho looked at changbin, who waved them away. "i'll be right here. i'll text you if i need anything," he said, pushing minho towards jisung.

minho smiled and gave in to jisung's pulling, running with him to the claw. "you're such a child," minho said.

jisung grinned and shrugged. "and?" he asked. "you're the one that invited me to dreamworld."

"unfortunately," minho muttered, except jisung was pretty sure he was supposed to hear it. the comment earned minho a playful slap on the arm, which in turn got jisung a grin.

maybe coming to dreamworld wasn't so bad after all, jisung thought to himself. he would be in a bed with both of his crushes afterwards, though. but was that really so bad?

•••

the car ride home consisted of laughter of the three kids as they told minho’s mum about their trip to dreamworld – conveniently leaving out the incident with the giant drop. “well, i’m glad you boys had fun,” minho’s mum said as they pulled into minho’s driveway. “we’ll be leaving in a few minutes. just deal with us for a bit and then you’ll have the house to yourselves.”

the three thanked minho’s mum for driving them and immediately went to minho’s room, where jisung and changbin put their bags in a corner before joining minho on his bed. “now what do we do?” changbin asked. “we didn’t really plan this out.”

“i have monopoly here somewhere,” minho replied, leaning off the bed and looking underneath. “i have normal monopoly, monopoly empire, brisbane edition, disney monopoly–“

“disney monopoly!” jisung said. “for real adults.”

the other two laughed and minho dragged the monopoly out from under the bed and handed it to jisung as he pushed himself back up onto the bed. “last time we played this, changbin was a corrupted banker,” minho said. “he kept giving himself money and for some reason none of us stopped him, even though he wasn’t that sneaky.”

changbin smiled innocently. “and?” he asked. “i still didn’t win.”

“because nobody landed on any of your properties, since you only bought high school musical and literally nothing else!” minho exclaimed. “you were rich, but ultimately the rich were beaten by the person who owned almost half the board by not cheating.”

jisung laughed as he set up the board between them on the bed. “how about i be the banker, so changbin doesn’t make himself rich?” he suggested, picking out the peter pan playing piece and putting it on the board.

“i don’t know if i trust you, either, sung-ie,” minho said, narrowing his eyes at jisung.

“i’m hurt,” jisung said with a deadpan expression. “and i’m being the banker as compensation for being bullied.” although, instead of just being the banker as compensation, jisung gave himself an extra 500 ‘dollars’, which made minho and changbin protest weakly but eventually give in and let jisung do what he wanted (which was giving himself more money than needed and forming a pact with minho to pay $10 less on rent than normal).

•••

three hours into the game – around 6 pm – minho stretched his arms and yawned. jisung had gone bankrupt (somehow) about halfway into the game and was sitting there, staring at changbin and minho with what he hoped was a nonchalant expression. “how about we stop this game?” he said. “it’s gone on for pretty long and i don’t think binnie or i are going to become bankrupt any time soon.”

changbin nodded and leaned back so far that he was lying on the bed. “don’t you have youtube on the television?” he asked minho, who nodded in reply. “let’s watch seventeen’s new music video.”

“it’s been out for a while,” jisung said. “but yeah, let’s watch it anyway because i’m so gay for chinaline.” minho and changbin snickered a bit. “oi, you know that you two are as well.”

they headed out into the living room and changbin collapsed onto the couch. despite there being enough room for jisung to lie down somewhere else on the couch, he decided to lie down on top of changbin, making him groan. “jeez, sung-ie, you’re heavy,” changbin said, weakly pushing jisung’s shoulders.

“i’ll be right back,” minho said, turning on the tv. “try not to squish binnie, jisung.” jisung held a thumbs up to minho and stared down at changbin.

their eyes met and the living room fell silent. jisung had to admit it was cliché, but it felt like he and changbin were the only people in the world. “hey, bin?” jisung whispered, unsure why he was whispering. changbin hummed in question. “can... can i kiss you?” jisung’s voice grew gradually quieter.

changbin looked shocked but, just as jisung was about to retract his statement, he replied. “y-yeah,” he stuttered out.

jisung leaned in until he could feel changbin’s breath on his lips and hesitated. “are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked softly.

“jesus christ, jisung,” changbin said, making jisung start slightly. “just kiss me... please?” his voice went quiet at the end, and jisung was lost for words. changbin acted for him, though, and pulled jisung down, connecting their lips.

as much as jisung flirted with people, changbin was the first person he had actually, properly kissed. of course, he had kissed people briefly in excitement, but that was always on the cheek or the head. he was glad that changbin seemed to have some sense of what they were supposed to be doing.

changbin pulled away at jisung’s lack of a response to the kiss. “sung? you alright?” jisung nodded his head, slightly lightheaded at the feeling of actually kissing someone. even better, kissing one of his crushes.

“can we do it again?” he asked, not trusting his voice to be anything above a murmur.

changbin giggled and nodded. jisung leaned in first the second time, gently pressing his lips to changbin’s. he moved one of the hands holding him up and ran his hand through changbin’s hair with no proper objective to the action. changbin pulled him down closer and deepened the kiss. jisung had closed his eyes when they kissed, but he could imagine what changbin looked like anyway.

just as jisung was fully immersing himself into the kiss, a cough sounded behind the two and they jumped apart, jisung falling onto the floor less than gracefully. he looked up and saw minho standing there, a look of what seemed to be a mixture of betrayal and sadness on his face. “min,” changbin breathed out, scrambling up from the couch. “min, i’m–”

“don’t,” was the only thing minho replied with, sitting down and curling up in the corner of the couch with the remote. changbin leaned forward and gently pulled the remote out of minho’s hands. “changbin,” minho said with a voice that slightly scared jisung. “give me back the remote.”

“minho,” changbin said, still holding onto the remote. “what’s wrong?”

“nothing.”

“minho?” jisung asked gently, but stopped talking when minho just looked at him. “sorry,” he apologised. “it was my fault.”

“changbin, please give me the remote back,” minho said, ignoring jisung’s apology.

“not until you tell me what’s wrong,” changbin replied, voice on the verge of raising.

the living room was silent as changbin stared at minho and minho stared at the couch cushions with his hand out towards changbin in a silent request for the remote. “you said you loved both of us,” minho whispered, so quietly that jisung almost didn’t hear it. “but you were kissing jisung and i...” he trailed off, pulling his hand back to his body.

jisung watched silently as changbin crawled over to minho, pulling his legs down gently and straddling his thighs. “bit jealous?” changbin asked. minho looked almost as shocked jisung felt, nodding silently to changbin’s question. “can i kiss you?” minho nodded again.

jisung wasn’t sure what he felt as he watched minho and changbin kiss. they seemed to be a lot more practiced than jisung was and it gave jisung butterflies in his stomach. even from the uncomfortable position between the couch and the coffee table, jisung could feel himself smiling at the two. “binnie,” minho whispered as the two pulled apart. “i feel like we have a little audience.”

jisung ducked his head and felt himself blush. “aw, come on sung, do you want to join?” changbin asked. jisung looked up at them through his eyelashes and shook his head softly.

“can i just watch?” he muttered softly. ‘i like it’ was left unsaid, but he was pretty sure the other two knew what he meant, since they just smiled at him and looked at each other again. “actually,” jisung interrupted before they kissed once more. “can i get something to drink, please?”

minho laughed. “sure,” he said. “come on, let’s make something for dinner before jisung starves to death as well.” changbin let minho off the couch and held out a hand to help up jisung, who accepted it.

“hey,” jisung said as they walked into the kitchen, getting the attention of the other two. “are we... what are we?” he asked.

“for someone who flirts and kisses a lot of people, you’re a bit uncertain,” changbin said, kissing jisung lightly.

jisung ducked his head. “changbin was actually my first kiss,” he said quietly, and changbin gasped.

“wait? really?” he asked. “i thought you had kissed other people before!” minho looked shocked as well.

“oh my god, no!” he said, making jisung bury his head in changbin’s shoulder. “i can’t believe that jisung hasn’t kissed anyone before now!”

“you two are so mean,” he groaned. “why do i like you both?”

minho handed something to changbin and removed him from changbin’s neck. “so, changbin was your first kiss, hey?” he asked, with an unknown tone to his voice. jisung nodded in reply, swallowing thickly. “well, can i be your second?”

“if you two are going to kiss, get out of the kitchen please,” changbin said. minho picked up jisung, making the youngest yelp in surprise and wrap his legs around minho’s waist.

“coming, binnie?” minho asked, holding jisung to his body tightly. jisung wasn’t sure what changbin’s reply was, since he was busy holding onto minho’s neck and shoulders. he was placed down on the couch, leaning against the many cushions on the couch. “sung, am i allowed to kiss you?” minho asked quietly. jisung nodded, looking up at minho. “say it out loud please, jisung.”

“you’re allowed,” jisung squeaked out. minho smiled and closed the gap between their lips.

jisung wasn’t quite sure what happened during the kiss, he just knew that he loved it and that he didn’t particularly want it to stop. ever. as minho pulled away, jisung lifted up his head to follow him but could only get so far. "you're so cute, sung-ie," minho cooed.

"come on," changbin said from where he sat near jisung's head. "let's get dinner and then try our best to sleep."

"you know that that isn't going to happen," minho said. "we're going to be up all night."

jisung nodded in agreement. "but the dinner idea does sound good," he said. "can we eat please?"

minho laughed and kissed jisung once more, quickly. "come on, sweetheart," minho said. "we've got pizza in the fridge."

jisung really couldn't believe it as he watched changbin and minho in the kitchen like a married couple. him, jisung han, resident hoe of most of the school, actually got himself boyfriends. it was something just short of a miracle, but jisung wasn't complaining. now he got to kiss them as much as he wanted without having to hold himself back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come talk to me on twitter [@nightmare_jpeg] or instagram [@daydream_png]


End file.
